


Totality

by Von_Siegfried



Series: Totality Series [1]
Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, Original setting - Fandom, Totality Series
Genre: Alternate Realities, Gods, Multiple Realities, Multiverse, Original Superhero Setting, Original work - Freeform, Superheroes, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Von_Siegfried/pseuds/Von_Siegfried
Summary: Interconnected One-Shots and Short Stories about Superheroes, Gods and Men.





	1. Start

[...]

[Multi.Ver15...]

[Initializing...]

[...]

[Error5561..]

[Foreign Entity Detected...]

[Protocol 4 Initializing...]

[...]

[Protocol Unsuccessful...]

[Reboot Initializing...]

[Error...]

[...]

[SysCrash51091...]

[Backup Initiated...]

[...]

[Backup Successful...]

[...]

[Reboot Initializing...]

[5...]

[4...]

[3...]

[2...]

[1...]

[...]

[Multi.Ver15...]

[Initializing...]

[Welcome Back...]


	2. The Usurper I

"Magnus!"

The voices echoed like thunder.

"Magnus!"

A new king has been chosen.

"Magnus!"

Only the strongest ascend to godhood

"Magnus!"

And life begins anew.

-[-]-

High atop a mountain peak a hulking figure garbed in red and gold stood for he is the King.

My breath hitches.

My father...

No! He isn't my father!

I ground my teeth as I seethe thinking of that man...

Of that traitor!

I see him faintly glow red as the world rumbled, cracks began forming beneath my army, millions of my brothers in arm died as the gorges opened beneath them swallowing them.

I closed my eyes, I would mourn later, today is the time for battle.

As I opened them darkness blanketed the red sky, massive warships the size of moons descended, guns poised to strike, to eliminate me. A mere glancing shot has destroyed countless of worlds and has killed gods.

But he won't kill me, I won't let him!

Taking a deep breath I close my eyes, feeling my Heritage flowing through me, clenching my fists I roared, massive spires made of twisted black rock burst out impaling his navy prized navy, each ship exploding violently as I tore through their hulls like paper.

I grin, the smell of burnt fuel and bodies invaded my nose. Bloodlust marred my face as I lick my lips in anticipation, my body shivers as I thought of how his bones cracking between my hands, to hear cries of mercy as I tear his head from his body.

The world rumbled as ground around him twists, his mountain lurching forward parting the sea of bodies crushing all those in his path.

I smile.

It is time!

The mountain I stood upon crumbled as I leapt and announced— "Father! I have come for your head!"

Closing the distance, I see his Generals running away. My mind fills with rage scowling at their display of cowardice!

Batting away a set of spires my father created I made sure they were caught by the black rocks and turned into pulp! my Empire doesn't need cowards!

"So, my traitorous son has finally showed himself!" —My father said, his voice filled with rage and contempt.

The surviving generals turned to paste as I obliterated the ground with my landing.

"Traitor!?" —My body begins to shake in uncontrollable rage, he dares to call me the traitor!

"You.. You're the traitor father! Not me! Y-You spared those... creatures even though they defied you! You are not worthy to be King, a King kills those who defies him!"

Reaching for the dislodged rock the ground around him exploded.

Grabbing several more boulders I threw them at light speed blanketing the area in powdered stone.

My instincts honed through several eons of fighting screamed as I jumped.

Several spires emerged from where I stood mere moments ago, With a sneer I blasted towards him as red miasma begins to envelop me.

*Krakoom*

A right fist collided with my jaw sending me skidding right back.

Gritting my teeth I recovered and ran straight at him.

He punches open air as I rolled my body forward dodging the blow and drove towards him like a spear running him through the rocks.

He rained thunderous blows upon my back as I continued smashing him across the mountain. Tensing my legs I jumped high crashing straight into a mountainside.

Losing my grip I felt doubled over  
as he drove his knee in my abdomen.

I spat out blood and felt a hail of fists ripping into my flesh.

*Boom*

*Boom*

*Boom*

His punches sounded like thunderclaps as I was punched through the hard rock and straight into a ravine.

Breathing hard I stood in one knee and prepared a thunderous hook.

*Kakoom*

His armor disintegrated as my punch ripped through his body. Not letting up I began raining punches on his now exposed body.

*Pzzzzt*

A destructive blast propelled me away from him.

Grunting as he stood up, blood dripping from his body, eyes glowing red he punches the ground tearing it apart.

Cruel black spires burst from the ground impaling me. I screamed in agony as they begin to bud inside digging into my flesh.

Gritting my teeth I broke free and in a blur of red.

*Thoom*

His face exploded in red gore.

*Bam*

Striking his liver green flesh rippled as I tore through him.

With a roar his hands reached for my head and with a squelch my eyes were gouged out.

*Thoom*

*Thoom*

*Thoom*

In a blur of red and green, blood splattered everywhere as I was rendered into a mangled mess, growling I forced my body to regenerate faster than ever before.

*Thwap*

He was sent flying a with a thunderous backfist.

I stood up once more and grimaced, I haven't fought this hard before. I smile with glee, finally fighting an equal.

Clenching my fists I jumped away from the ravine landing near my father.

My father exploded in motion flying driving his arm into my body slamming me into the trees.

My ears rang as I caught his punch and in a test of raw strength we begin to wrestle.

In a flash of yellow the world around us exploded. 


End file.
